


Restricted Access

by raisedinthunder



Series: The Kitten Smith Chronicles [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just Add Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A complication arises for Hange when she wants to pet Smith</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restricted Access

'Hey Smith,' Hange said approaching the grey cat as it sat in a spot of sunlight. Suddenly her path was blocked.   
'No,' Levi said standing between Hange and the cat.   
'What?'  
'You're not going near him, you're filthy. Go bathe.' He said folding his arms over his chest. Hange looked down at him in disbelief.  
'Are you kidding, don't be ridiculous Levi.' Hange said moving to go round him. Levi shifted so her path was still blocked.   
'I'm not. You haven’t bathed in days. You're not going anywhere near my cat until you are clean.’ He said indignantly.   
'Your cat?' Hange said eyebrows rising, straining to hold her smile in.   
'Go now. You're disgusting.'

Levi was sat on the floor in front of the fire working through some plans which Erwin had left him when Hange reappeared half an hour or so later.   
'Happy now?' She asked as she came in. Levi looked up.   
Hange was was wearing a shirt which could have only been stolen from Erwin. Over large it dwarfed her skinny frame, the bottom just skimming her knees. Her still wet hair hung loose over her shoulders, dampening the soft material.   
Hange dropped herself unceremoniously to the floor in front him. A broad grin on her face.   
'So am I worthy enough to pet the cat now?' She asks, Levi grunts in response. Laughing Hange reaches for Smith who had been sat beside Levi. The kitten immediately goes to her, arching his back as Hange skritches his sides. Levi turns his attention back to the plans.

When Levi looks up again Hange is lying flat on her back. Her dark hair fanned out around her, drying in the warm of the fire. Eyes closed, a gentle smile playing on her lips as she continues to run her fingers through Smith's soft fur. Levi's eyes move down her body, the shirt having crept up her thighs revealing pale skin. Levi swallows deeply. Forcing his eyes back to the plans.   
'What are you doing?' Hange asks after a while. Levi’s heart lurches, had Hange noticed him looking at her? No, no she can’t have.    
'Just going over some plans for Erwin.' He tells her, keeping his eyes firmly not he papers.  
'Nothing exciting then?' She says opening one eye and gazing up at him.   
'No not really.'  
'Hmm, you're quite boring really.' Hange says as she stretches out on the floor, chuckling at herself. Levi can’t stop himself looking at her again. The shirt riding up further as she stretches her arms up over her head. Levi shifts uncomfortably, colour rising in his cheeks. Thankfully Hange has both eyes closed again and can't see his awkward embarrassment, or his eyes flickering to the tops of her thighs.   
Levi tries to bring his focus back to the plans, but finds it hard especially when Hange starts making cooing noises at Smith who is now sat on stomach. The corner of his mouth twitching as he watches Hange pet the kitten. It really is quite an adorable sight.   
Levi shakes himself mentally, what the hell? What is he even thinking? This is Hange, he eyes fall to the bare skin on display. No. He forces himself back to the plans at hand. He shouldn’t.  
The room falls into gentle quiet. As Levi forces himself to concentrate on the papers he is shuffling through, purposely not looking at Hange. The crackling fire and Smith's purring the only sounds in the room. Once again they've fallen into that easy silence that Levi has come to love. He begins to relax again. Everything was fine. Until Hange breaks the silence, Levi looks up at her, a small smile playing on her lips as she says,

'Y'know if anything, he's _our_ cat.'

**Author's Note:**

> find me swooning over Erwin Smith here -- http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com


End file.
